


stay where we belong

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (T.V)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Inspired by new mini trailer, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: He doesn't know what the hell he's doing when he turns around and shouts, "Yo! You know what—" and Barnes turns on his heel in a flash, "It's getting late, man. Looks like rain."Sam motions to the grey sky above, and Barnes follows his eyes beyond the hanging Willow branches. "Yeah? What are you saying?"He's got that terribly smug look on his face, the one Sam can't stand but kind of misses when it's not irritating him. But mostly, he can't stand it, "Nothing! Forget about it!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	stay where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was very quick but that scene in the new [trailer](https://youtu.be/FbsRUNI7oh4) knocked me out. once again, how the hell are we going to survive a whole show???

Sam is no idiot. He knew the minute Barnes pulled him closer, the minute he was just inches away from those eyes... he knew he wasn't just gonna walk away and carry on like it's nothing. 

There's shit between them, and maybe they don't know what the hell it is or what to do about it; but it's still there. Won't go away, won't let Sam be. Won't let him spend one night in peace in his own dreams.

And he thinks about it far too often to put it out of his mind, can't turn a corner without thinking about the way Barnes' arm makes him swagger a little to the left when he walks, and god how much Sam likes watching. Or about the dimple on his chin, the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes, his new hair cut. 

It ain't shit you think about your friend or work partner or whatever they are to each other nowadays, ain't something he thinks about any of his other friends, that's for sure. He doesn't know what to make of it, doesn't know why the sappiest songs makes him think of this fool. 

All he knows is that he doesn't want Barnes walking the opposite way down this red and muddy path by himself. No. Feels wrong letting him go like this; it feels like the worst kind of quiet. 

And so he doesn't know what the hell he's doing when he turns around and shouts, "Yo! You know what—" and Barnes turns on his heel in a flash, "It's getting late, man. Looks like rain." 

Sam motions to the grey sky above, and Barnes follows his eyes beyond the hanging Willow branches. "Yeah? What are you saying?" 

He's got that terribly smug look on his face, the one Sam can't stand but kind of misses when it's not irritating him. But mostly, he can't stand it.

"Nothing! Forget about it!" 

Despite Sam's airy wave, he hears Barnes' footsteps fall hard on the wet earth behind him until he's side by side with Sam. And somehow that feels better, somehow that feels right. 

"Gonna offer me your couch, Cap?" He bumps against Sam, smirking. 

"Not gonna offer you shit if you keep smiling like that."

Sometimes he wonders if this guy just does what he does to get a rise out of him, if he sits there and decides to stare Sam down before an op just to make him squirm. 

They walk all the way up to the front steps, and Barnes keeps smiling like that because he doesn't listen to a goddamn thing Sam says anyway. But he stops short near the front door just as Sam pulls it open, perhaps a little rougher than he meant. The frustration bubbles again. This maelstrom of feelings and thoughts don't do his temper any good. 

Barnes grabs his wrist, "Hey." It's his metal hand, but it's gentle like silk, wrapped around Sam's fragile bones just so. "I'm just fucking with you, Sam. I'm just teasing, pal." He shakes his head, self-depreciative, and looks down, and it's like he can't figure it out either, how to act right, "I'm always teasing. Always messing around with you. I'm an asshole—" 

And Sam stands there for another couple of seconds, thinking again about the curve of Barnes' lips, the smooth, sharp cut of his jaw, his shirt stretched over the black metal beneath. He is standing there with all these thoughts, and all this helpless frustration, and Barnes is saying _sorry_ now. 

He's apologizing for making Sam feel like he's back in high school, back on the bleachers watching the football team practice and daydreaming about doing shit with them, to them, letting them touch him. He's apologizing for flipping Sam's stomach upside down whenever he lays eyes on him. 

Then in a brilliantly stupid moment of clarity, Sam stops thinking for once and just _does_. 

He steps forward, leans up just an inch, and kisses Barnes' still talking mouth. 

It's quick and soft, lips parted just enough to matter, and his eyes are closed when he leans back, but the feeling lingers like a ghost on his lips. He knows he'll open his eyes and regret everything, so he keeps them shut and savors it. This way, he'll always remember Barnes' mouth on his own in case he ups and leaves for good this time. 

"Fuck," he says, swallowing back all the dumb things he wants to say, it'll only make it worse right now. Instead he chokes on them and trembles right down to his knees.

"Sam," Barnes says in a low, low voice, so unsure and confused, and what the fuck was he thinking anyway, oh god— "Sam... Jesus, can you look at me? Huh?" Sam blinks his eyes open, "Yeah." 

And then Barnes yanks him closer by the front of his shirt and kisses him back. He goddamn kisses him back, and it's better than before even, because now Barnes slips a hand 'round the back of Sam's neck, kisses him like they do in the movies with their heads tilted to the side. 

Above them, the sky cracks open and showers them in warm southern rain, soaking them right through but not rending them apart for a few more sweet moments. 

Sam only stops when he feels Barnes' lips pull tight into a smile against his own. 

"So," he says, his ridiculously annoying blue eyes blinking and the ever infuriating grin beaming back at Sam, "That couch still up for discussion?" 

Sam pulls him inside then, peels his soaked sweater off just as Barnes comes in for another kiss, shuts the door, and gets pressed up against it almost immediately. 

"Maybe, oh—" he sucks in a breath when Barnes' mouth slides down to his neck instead. 

"Hm?" And he nips at Sam's ear, hugs him tight in a way that says, _'I've been waiting for this, I've been waiting for you.'_

Sam feels like a puddle, like butter melted and sliced apart with a hot knife. He smiles, lets Barnes feel him up right where they stand, and he doesn't care. Not one bit, and tells him: 

"Maybe not the couch…"

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://glittercake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
